Je boycotte la nuit
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Bon sang, respire. Bon sang: respire! Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas pour réanimer le frangin, collier d'hématomes au cou et yeux en billes qui basculent vers l'intérieur. Pour une fois, c'est pour tuer, tuer l'enflure de point de côté qui lui pique le flanc. Respire! La sueur lui coule dans les yeux. Il hurlerait à la nuit si sa voix n'était pas hachis de viande. Respire, connard!


Je ne sais pas écrire en longueur sur _Supernatural_, voire en longueur tout court (ah), mais bon, ça me va. Une fic prévue/pas prévue, disons pas sous cette forme en tous cas. Je tourne toujours autour des mêmes choses avec ces deux là ! Mais pas de regret, zut : les frères Winchester, quoi. Ca se suffit en soi. Allez, excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions.

* * *

**Je boycotte la nuit**

* * *

_Bon sang, respire. Bon sang : respire !_ Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas pour réanimer le frangin, collier d'hématomes au cou et yeux en billes qui basculent vers l'intérieur. Pour une fois, c'est pour tuer, pour tuer l'enflure de point de côté qui lui pique le flanc. _Respire !_

La sueur lui coule dans les yeux. Il hurlerait à la nuit si sa voix n'était pas hachis de viande. _Respire, connard !_ Il se sent suffoquer, s'étrangler dans son propre corps. _Bouffe l'air, respire, noie-toi dans cette merde ! _La douleur ne cède pas. Il accélère encore le pas. Sa course conne semble déséquilibrée : chaque seconde fait douter qu'il tienne debout assez longtemps pour continuer à ce rythme, mais pour autant il ne s'effondre jamais. _Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans _Win_chester_, il demande parfois aux saloperies qui leur tombent sur le museau en ricanant qu'ils finiront casse-croûte, _où est-ce que tu coinces ?_ Jamais, jamais à terre, et il continue de tracer le long de la route nue sous une lune non moins vêtue, en haletant comme un dingue.

Il a eu l'endurance meilleure, bien sûr, il en a conscience. Il sait déjà avec une nausée vieille de toujours qu'il a putain de pris en années depuis que son padre a passé la machette, le sel et le feu à gauche. En se voyant déjà poussière, homme en grenier, il cuisine une vanne axées millésime qu'il pourrait balancer à son Sammy si le petit frère en venait à le titiller sur la question de la retraite. Il n'en rit pas. C'est du au-cas-où, ce n'est qu'une écaille de plus à sa carapace tout en sourires moqueurs et cils battus ; c'est pour Sam, rien que pour Sam, parce que cela fait longtemps que lui ne s'en cherche plus, des excuses. Le point de côté ne le lancine plus, il note, et il repart de plus belle dans son sprint désarticulé.

Ses pieds semblent se mépriser à un point à peine effleuré par l'histoire des guerres humaines, on croirait un balancier infoutu de s'arrêter, une machine timbrée aux engrenages déboîtés. L'épaule droite s'avance, se fait chasser par la gauche qui engloutit le vide, encore plus vorace, et le reste du corps suit le rythme sans qu'on comprenne comment ses membres se débrouillent pour ne pas s'arracher de leur tronc. Dean s'en branle. Il faut qu'il coure. Il faut qu'il coure encore. Il faut, lorsqu'il rentrera dans la chambre du motel à l'air aseptisé déjà gâté en odeur de tanière, que l'épuisement ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Que le sommeil lui tombe sur la gueule comme une pierre, et qu'il balaie de paire les horreur auxquelles il a droit toutes les nuits.

S'il ne court pas, il dort mal. Il a presque _décidé_ que s'il ne court pas, il dort mal. Le TOC est salaud dans le fond, mais si la superstition lui épargne les insomnies à s'assurer que Sam respire encore, que son gun est bien fourré sous son oreiller, que les lignes de sel sont aussi bien tracées que dans les marais de la baie de San Francisco, il est franchement preneur. La trouille de tomber dans les délires hérités de l'enfer ou pire, de l'existence, s'évanouit en jumelle lorsque le coma d'après la course le renverse. Plus le rush le tue, plus le malaise est profond : plus la nuit l'embarque sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se réfugier en panique Dieu sait où, accroupi dans la salle de bain ou sur le balcon en béton de la chambre. Alors il court comme un dératé jusqu'à entendre ses muscles hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de rentrer en se tenant aux arbres du bord de la chaussée, dizzy as hell, les yeux troubles en fumée.

Et ça y est, le vertige le prend finalement ! Il l'accueille avec un sourire sincère, pouffe un coup de soulagement et d'épuisement en yin yang. Il ralentit péniblement pour ne pas tout lâcher d'un coup, termine sa course en contrepoids sur un arbre à l'écorce défoncée. _Trois heures et demie_, cingle le rectangle lumineux de son cellulaire dans le rideau noir qui enveloppe toutes les formes en ombres grossières.

Un _putain_ sans signification particulière écorche les lèvres de Dean. Il rit encore. Il fait demi-tour en haletant comme s'il était sur le point de pondre un gosse. Il a l'impression que sa peau lui coule autour du squelette, qu'il n'est qu'une guimauve de chair enrobée d'un sucre polaire ; que ses cheveux sont des punaises plantées dans son crâne, que sa bouche ne pourra plus jamais se sceller pour planquer ses dents tant elle est goulue d'air. Il a l'impression de mourir, et s'il ne sait pas l'expliquer, ça n'en reste pas moins le sentiment d'une _bonne_ mort, du genre de la petite qu'il expérimente à l'occasion entre les cuisses des minettes chez qui il fait étape. Il tremble.

Il rentre au motel d'un pas de poney gluant de placenta, sur le tempo des frissons qui font bander les poils de ses bras nus et des quelques bagnoles qui semblent vouloir arracher l'asphalte de la route à sa gauche. Son t-shirt trempé lui tète la peau, l'aspire comme une langue de gosse autour du bâtonnet de sa sucette – et les bonbons il les a, bien sûr, de pas retrouver son chemin, qu'un wendigo ou une autre merde du genre lui tombe sur le coin de la gueule alors qu'il est à peine armé d'une arête de poisson, de sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche et Sam tête dans le cul lui demander ce qu'il branle ! Mais son cellulaire est équipé d'un gps, sa cheville droite d'une lame de rasoir désormais sèche de ses sangs d'adolescent angoissé, et Sam… ! Avec les bons mots aux bons endroits, les poignets vierges déballés en pattes blanches, la confiance dans les mirettes, Sammy lui pardonnerait de toute façon ses escapades nocturnes.

Sammy lui pardonnerait, _Sammy pardonnera_, c'est avec ces mots-là collés aux lèvres en décalcomanie qu'il franchit la porte de la chambre minable. Il se remercie d'avoir pensé à ranger les chaises autour de la table en traversant la pièce dans le noir, et n'allume que la minuscule applique de son chevet pour aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Il prend soin de ne pas envoyer valdinguer ses chaussures comme il en a l'habitude, et les dépose en sœurs au pied de son lit. Il se couche tout habillé entre les draps, sans réfléchir.

Il s'endort tellement vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir, sous la couette de son frère, la lumière du portable qui s'éteint, les doigts qui cessent de presser la touche off pour planquer l'appareil sous son oreiller, et les yeux de Sam qui s'autorisent enfin à se fermer maintenant que le grand frère est rentré dans leur parodie de maison.


End file.
